Bioshock Infinite Vs MLP
by Robotrip3000
Summary: Warning: First chapter is spoiler, but different ending. Booker and Elizabeth accidently travel to Ponyville, bringing a few things that shouldn't of came with them. Will Booker and Elizabeth survive a world full of ponies and the enemies, or will the world fall because of The False Shephered? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Everything your about to read is a very different ending to Bioshock Infinite. This is also a spoiler to the Bioshock Inifinite Ending. But this is a very different ending. Read with Caution.**

* * *

This is the different ending to Bioshock Infinite.

After defeating all the people, The False Shephered and The Lamb found the statue. "Come here Booker, look." Elizabeth commanded. "What? What is it?" Booker asked. "The Siphon. You can use the Songbird to bring the whole thing down. It's the only way we can find the truth." she said.

Booker held his shotgun proudly, but he felt like he shouldn't do this. He killed her father without letting him explain. His Rage took over him, but...he must take down the Siphon. Booker focus again and didn't realised she was still going.

"...about my finger, my powers, everything." Elizabeth said. She held the Whistler, and held it out for Booker to grab. Booker gently grab the Whistler with anger rising through his body. "Lets tear it down. Tear the whole thing down." he said.

Booker played four notes and the last note echoed through the horrifing winds. Songbird screamed in commanded and flew to the Spihon, crashing inside of the golden angel. _I...I can feel the power...it's...coming to. _Elizabeth thought.

Songbird rammed into the Siphon, destroying one of it's arms and into the body. Instead of fire, however, it glowed purple fire. Thats when a huge explosion happened, knocking Booker a few feet back.

The Whistler shocked in his hand, hurting his palm, and dropping the instrument. Elizabeth's hair was glowing white and her glows glowed white as well. "Elizabeth! The Whistler! Elizabeth! The Bird, Elizabeth! I lost control! He's coming!" Booker said with fear, repeating her name to get her attention. The anger he had quickly left and fear rose into his body. "No..." Elizabeth commanded and the entire place glowed in black and white.

The black and white room shook to and fro...untill the colors finally rose into it's place. Instead of the flying ship they was in, he saw a window, water behind it. "Where is he...where is he?!" Booker asked. Elizabeth ignored him and instead walked up towards the window. Booker and Elizabeth saw the Songbird slowly onto the window, his eyes still glowing red. This was a problem. The Songbird's suit was no match for underwater.

The suit shranked and craked it's skull, making him fly back from the window. He came to the window once more to touch or break that weak window, but the suit shattered the skull and making him bleed purple blood through his left eye. She shook his head again, shaking away the pain, but he just couldn't do it. The water was to much for him. He gently put his hand on the window and his eyes turned to green.

Well, his right eye turned green, but that shattered as well. His body felt limb and he couldn't breath. His body was slowly fading away. "Sshh... let go. Let it go." Elizabeth whispered. The Songbird made one final noise before it slowly drowned. "Elizabeth...I'm sorry." Booker said. Elizabeth didn't say a word, but stared at the falling bird. As soon as the Songbird was away from view, water view cleared it's self and it showed a sign.

_MoonLight Theater_

Must be some underwater theater. "What is this place?" Booker asked, "Elizabeth?" "It's a Doorway." Elizabeth said calmly, walking away from the window, "One of many." Booker looked behind him and saw two staircase and another sign.

_Rapture Metro_

Rapture eh? Besides the two staircase and the sign, the place looked corrupted with furiniture lieing around. The door had a metal shap with a gear showing. And instead of Vicor, they call whatever they have those things called; Plasmids. A soft jazz was playing through the air, but it sounds...1920's. Booker is surprised that music from the 1920's and some electricity is playing. But, that doorway, the curiosity got the best of him.

"What do you mean, "It's a Doorway?" Where you going?" Booker asked. "C'mon, it's this way." Elizabeth said, not even answering his question. For some reason, the metal door had a name. _Securis _was called. The metal door opened for them and it showed another staircase for them to go. "The Comstock said something about your finger. Is their an answer to your-" "Down here!" Elizabeth interuppted Booker. He shrugged and followed.

The more Booker followed Elizabeth, the more coruppted this place was. But by the Holy God, thank goodness their wasn't any Handymans. Walls were sitting comfortably on sides, the place was full of smoke, not smoking smoke, but explosion smoke (It's a real word, look it up.). Booker followed her to a very strange like vehicle. "This is where we have to go." Elizabeth said. "Why? What is going on? Elizabeth...what do you mean, 'this is a door way?'" Booker asked.

"I'll just have to show you." Elizabeth said. Booker entered the Bathysphere and pulled the lever, not even wanting to sit down on the seats. "Probably gonna regret this..." Booker said to himself. The vehicle quickly sank to the bottom, following on it's old rails, and leaving through the tunnel. The place was old, but looking beautiful as ever. A water skyscraper called Astro, and a few water animals.

"A city at the bottom of the ocean? Psh, ridicoulis." Booker said with a smirk. The city was not small buildings, but really tall skyscrapers. Heck, even God might be angry about this place. The Bathysphere floated upwards onto the shore facing a really tall building as the night stars shined onto the building. "Look at that. Thousands of doors. My God, it's beautiful. "You mean the stars?" Booker asked.

Elizabeth didn't respond, but stared onto the building as the Bathysphere swam it's way towards the building. "Come on. Come on! It's this way! Come on!" Elizabeth kept repeating. What does she mean by 'doors' anyway? Elizabeth ran up the stairs and Booker walked. He looked up at the glowing moon. The moon shined like a night light with it's stars to make the scene even more beautiful.

Booker finally made it up the stairs and saw Elizabeth trying to open the door, but with no luck, she couldn't open it. "Can you open it?" Booker asked. "Dang it. No...I thought when we got here, I thought I could control it. I-I thought..." Elizabeth was cut off from her sentence and stared at her hand. "What is that?" Booker asked. "It's a key." Elizabeth said. "Where di it come from?" Booker asked.

Well, for sure, it wasn't there when they was in the vehicle. "It's always been there. I just...I just couldn't see it." Elizabeth said with a hint off fear and surprise. She went towards the door and twist the key, and went behind Booker. He opened the door, and he saw Elizabeth waiting right their on the other side. The ocean was now covered up with buildings. And at the top, it glowed a bright white color.

But...something made a few of them go off. It was turning off, one by one. "Elizabeth, whats happening?!" Booker whispered in fear. "No...no no no no! This wasn't suppose to happen! Something's interuppting my powers!" Elizabeth screamed. "Get back inside!" Booker ordered. Elizabeth followed the order and ran back inside the building, so did Booker. Here's the catch, they appeared in the forest, no door in sight.

They looked behind them and their wasn't a door anymore, just more tree's. "Elizabeth, what happened back there?" Booker asked. "Something powerful turned them off. Something's wrong." Elizabeth said. "Why are you a horse?" Booker asked. Indeed, Elizabeth was a horse, but her color was yellow and she still had her usual on. Her hair was a curl, she still had on the blue dress when she broke free, but she had a horn sticking out of her forehead.

"So are you Booker." she said. Booker looked at himself and gasped. He still had the human tan, and his hair was still out, but his body was a horse shape, and his clothes fit him well actually. His clothes were ripped from the battles he had, and he had wings. How cool is that? "What?!" Booker couldn't handle this! What kind of animal is he now?! "Lets look for town. Maybe they can hep us." Elizabeth said.

"Can you use the rails?" Booker asked. She used her powers and summoned black, white, and grey rails and they both jumped on it.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Twilight was studing her usual. But somethings off. Like...some magical source is messing her magic up. This morning, she couldn't even pick up a brush with her magic. "Spike, can I send Princess Celestia something?" Twilight asked. "Sure...what is it?" Spike asked. "Okay, dear Princess Celestia, I feel a magical source coming somewhere in Ponyville. It's something powerful. I felt really weak just trying to get up from bed. So, I hope you can figure it out what it is. Sincerly, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight finished.

Spike wrote the letter and blew fire onto the old letter. The Letter turned into dust, then flew out of the window, onto Canterlot. "I hope Princess Celestia can figure out whats happening." Twilight said

I sure would love to see what kind of magical source it is. Hope yoiu find out Twilight, because this power is going to be powerful.

Is it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Booker...we've been on this rail for miles now. Can we take a break?" Elizabeth asked. Booker sighed and jumped off the rail. Elizabeth followed and they soon fell into the wilderness. "Thank goodness. I thought we was going to be on that thing forever." Elizabeth complained. "Well, if we're going to be here, were going to be here for a while. So lets find a cave...and hope their isn't any Handymans." Booker said.

"Maybe I can use my powers to take us to town?" Elizabeth suggested. Booker stopped and thought about this. "Why didn't you do this before?!" Booker asked with anger rising through his veins. "I like to use rails." Elizabeth said. Booker shrugged and agreed. He likes to ride rails. Who doesn't? Elizabeth took one easy breath, and focused as hard as she can. She quickly tossed her arms to the side and it showed a town in black and white.

The colors faded, then regained their color as they channeled somewhere else. "Were here!" Elizabeth said. Booker stared into this bright and colorful looking city. "Let's find out where we are. Maybe then we can find out who interrupted my powers." Elizabeth said. Booker nodded and headed into the city, but suddenly crowded by lots of horses...or...ponies. "Wow, what does this thing do?" one pony asked, holding Booker's shotgun.

Booker snatched it away from her and snarled. "Don't touch my stuff." he ordered. The ponies just crowded them, but then they left. Why? They have a life! The two kept walking, but only to stumble upon a pink pony with a hot pink poofy hair. "Uh, excuse me, Miss? Can you tell us where we are?" Booker asked. The pink pony actually paid attention, made a really funny gasp, then zipped away faster than the speed of light.

"...This town is weird." Booker said annoyed. They walked further into the colorful town, and found a purple unicorn with a baby dragon. "Excuse me? Miss? Can you tell us where we are?" Booker asked. The purple unicorn trotted up to them and nodded. "Well, yeah. Your in Ponyville, and I've never seen you guys here before. So that means you must be new." the purple unicorn said. _And look who finally made it through brain school... _Booker thought.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?" the purple unicorn asked. "Booker, and she's Elizabeth." Booker pointed at The Lamb. The purple dragon stared at Booker's gun. He felt...uneasy. Why does that gun make him feel uncomfortable? The dragon whispered something to the purple dragon and she giggled. "Don't be so ridicules Spike. They are not evil." Twilight said. Booker scoffed silently. She sure was wrong.

"I can show you to my friends if you want." Twilight said with a warm smile. "We will be delighted to, Miss Sparkle." Elizabeth said. Twilight blushed and said, "No need to call me Miss Sparkle. Just call me Twilight." the unicorn said. They both nodded and followed the unicorn. The dragon, however, felt uneasy being around Booker. Maybe the gun, or he just had a bad feeling. Booker didn't feel like being around the dragon. Remember? There were no dragons were they came from.

"Are you sure we could trust her just like that?" Booker asked. "Well, yeah. You asked her for some help right?" she asked. "I was asking for _where we were, _I didn't meant go to some random horse-stranger and ask her to see her friends!" Booker said with a hint of anger. "Oh don't be so dramatic. But...their is something off about her. From the books I read, unicorns have magic. And she has some sort of magic. I can't tell what." Elizabeth said.

_Hehe...bookworm. _Booker thought. "I can't imagine how much The Comstock would want this place. This place will be like a hundred thousand bucks." Elizabeth said. "Imagine how hard it would be for The Comstock to get here." Booker said. They arrived in a farm...or a barn. Either way, it said: Sweet Apple Acres. What are these silly names coming from?! "Come in! I'm sure they will love to meet you." Twilight said.

_They?! Whose 'they'?! _Booker thought in his smallworld mind. They entered the barn and what The False Sheperd and his Lamb saw...was a orange pony, hitting an apple tree. If you want an apple, just pick it off. "Applejack! Guess who came into Ponyville?" Twilight called out. "Comin' Twi'!" the orange pony said. She stop hitting the tree with her back legs and trotted her way to the three.

"Mighty fine seein' ya'll come here. Name's Applejack." the orange pony said, shaking hoofs with the two. Once Applejack got a hold of Elizabeth, she shook her hand...er...hoof so violently that she actually had to tell her to stop. While Booker no problems shaking Applejack's hoof. He's been switching and carrying guns. Her hoof is as strong as a Minigun. It's not that hard man. "Ah see you got somethin' fancy on yer back. What is it?" Applejack asked, pointing to Booker's gun.

"I have been wondering what that was as well Applejack. What is it?" Twilight asked. "Something that will save your life when it comes to. Also strong enough to knock down two tree's with one go." Booker said with a sly smile. "Can we see it?" Applejack asked. "Nope." Booker's final answer. "Please?" Twilight asked, but they just got a simple "Nope." Twilight rolled her eyes and used her magic to take the shotgun.

Booker's gun floated and Booker was to shocked to even get a hold of it. Twilight spun it like it was a baby toy, observing what it will do. Booker gained back his calm or anger and took what was rightfully his. "I said 'No!'" Booker said angry. "No need to be so mean." Twilight said. "Coming from the pony who stole his stuff." Booker said, now holding the shot gun with his arm. Twilight rolled her eyes once more and Applejack shrugged.

"If they say no, they mean it. Now, where Rainbow at? Ah'm sure she would love to meet these two lovebirds." Applejack said. The two just scoffed. "Yeah, _lovebirds..._" They both acted. Twilight called out this _Rainbow _and a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. "Sup A.J.? Who are these two?" the cyan asked. "Rainbow, this is Booker, and she's Elizabeth." Twilight said. Rainbow looked at Booker and Elizabeth with suspicion.

"Somethings up...I just can't put my hoof on it." Rainbow out loud. "Like?" Booker asked. "You two are hiding something." Rainbow said, but Twilight just yelled out her name ub stupidity. "Yeah...we're not from here being honest." Elizabeth said. "Well, yeah, I know your not in Ponyville and that you were-" "I _meant _that we're not actually from this world! We come from a place called Columbia!" Elizabeth said.

Rainbow laughed as hard as she can. "Okay...stop joking with us." Rainbow begged, but the two stared at her like she was stupid. "Wait...you were serious? Let me laugh even harder." Rainbow said, then laughing some more and almost dieing from it. "If you were from a different universe, then I would need proof. But...you don't have any. So your wrong and you lied." Twilight said. Elizabeth sighed and said, "Get ready to catch us. And don't get mad if we hurt ya." Elizabeth said.

Rainbow flew onto the ground in confusion. "Why?" She asked. Booker smiled and used Bucking Bronco to temporaily stop them from doing anything. "Catch us if you can!" Elizabeth said like a 7 year old girl. She used her powers to make a rail and they both rode on it. "Once I get down, Your gonna wish you didn't do that!" Rainbow yelled. The three couldn't move untill they hit the ground.

"How they do that Twi'?" Applejack asked. "I don't know. I do plan to investigate after we catch them." Twilight said. The both looked up and...Rainbow was gone. "Oh no..." they both said.

The Chase...is on!


End file.
